


第十七次通信

by Lavinya_Jia



Series: Eat Dessert First [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 84 Charing Cross Road, F/M, 书信体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia
Summary: 捡起那本书的时候，赫敏其实什么也没想。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Eat Dessert First [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589608
Kudos: 7





	第十七次通信

** 你永远不知道信上看似尊敬的一笔一划里藏着多少不为人知的秘密 **

* * *

总说情场失意，职场会得意。但她不是普通人。世界上有女人，还有赫敏•格兰杰这样的女人。

“你就不能放过自己？”罗恩总是这么说。

少年气盛时，未来还能容人肆意畅想，多数人会争取把所有可能的，不可能的，都画进名为明天的册子。

而赫敏不会。她那时正在一点点把自己装进想要的未来。拼尽全力把生活做成一张只有对勾的表格。

不过现在她的人生全是 **红叉** 。

_启信者_

_（抱歉，书上的笔迹实在太多，我无法确定该如何称呼。）_

_这本书应该十分精彩，看得出来您经常读，您应该很爱它。_

_我无意冒犯书中的内容，只是随手翻了几页，想看看有没有办法还给您。_

_幸好，书里的卡片（看起来像借书卡，但为什么每次借书都是两个人一起？）背后有很详细的地址，我就按照这个地址把书寄还给您。_

_希望它能找到您。_

_又及：这书里藏着的魔法，我不确定究竟是什么，但看起来并不危险，不过出于安全考虑，我给包裹施了一些咒语。_

书的纸张已经微微泛黄，外缘的几页甚至缺边少角。看内容应该是一本书信集，不过寥寥几笔说一些日常琐事。书里夹着一张卡片，每一行都是并排两个名字，右侧温柔可爱，左侧龙飞凤舞。卡片上有魔法的踪迹，温暖，平静，略带凄凉，暗潮汹涌。就和她一模一样。

人很轻易会把情感寄托在同病相怜的东西上哪怕是，一本书。

赫敏召来猫头鹰把信送走。在已经摆在桌角有半个月的文件上签字。

很好。都挺好。

不过就是需要新列一张表格，再一个个打上对勾而已。

* * *

他记得那天的头条是。

**_ 美人迟暮：女英雄的婚姻尽头 _ **

他们竟然能封住消息一个月。不过预言家日报一向糊涂，美？迟暮？他更不会承认她是英雄，不过，婚姻尽头？也算是战后难得的大事了。

想到一结婚，离婚了还得去花钱被合适地报道。

游戏人生就是个很正确的选择。或者，至少是比每天早起看着同一张脸更好的选择。

他不喜欢 **责任** 。因为责任太喜欢他。

端起桌上的酒杯，德拉科开始一封一封回信。

五花八门，各种各样。

你永远不知道信上看似尊敬的一笔一划里，藏着多少不为人知的秘密。

这样看。割信刀远比他的手臂肮脏。

他一般是不会回这样的信的。但那天他高兴。

_这位小姐/夫人_

_（我确定这称呼无误）_

_无意冒犯。_

_不知道是您手抖写错了地址，还是您的猫头鹰和您一样该管教了。但我跟您保证，这本看起来破破烂烂、凌乱不堪、臭气哄哄的旧书，绝无可能是我的，我厌恶很多东西，但只要不是麻瓜写的，书本并不在其中。_

_您寄信前能长只眼睛吗？_

_书我看完了（毕竟是寄给我的），除了矫情和婆婆妈妈一无是处，现在，请您和您的古董，从哪儿来回哪儿去。_

_又及：不得不说，您的保护咒真的一般。_

与往常整整齐齐的花体英文不一样，笔迹十分随意，甚至都没费心去烫伤漆封。

这很不马尔福。

不需要署名的信。就写的干净一点吧。

羽毛笔被随手扔在一摞信纸上，墨迹一点点散开，直到染上桌子。

那天打扫书房的小精灵，着实被这个盛况吓了一跳。

* * *

赫敏没想刻意隐瞒离婚这件事，过不下去就不过了。难过归难过，无奈归无奈，但这是她的事，不是什么需要每个人掺和一脚的世纪大新闻。

不过 **任何人** 都比她还要关心她的事。

让她受宠若惊。

“还是被拒了，对么？多少次了？”

“不算上私下会议，第七次，算上的话，我也数不清。”

“这次是谁，还是法律司？”

“不，是商会代表，我也很奇怪，他们之前一直很配合。”

嗯，他喜欢 **致命一击** 。就是那种你万事俱备，东风也开始刮的时候，他突然把船底给你开个洞。

“你也不是第一天和马尔福共事。”赫敏看着小秘书，无奈地叹气，两人一起清掉下午原先满满的计划。

“回家吧。今天放假。”

_先生_

_（我不认为哪位女士会说出这样的话）_

_虽然指责这事于我而言是家常便饭，但我还是请您管好恶毒的舌头。我想您该埋怨的是鹰邮局，我不会在家里养鸟，它们虽然漂亮，却和您一样聒噪。我没有看到那本书的半点影子，您在嘴巴不停之余，手指是不是忘记动了？_ _不得不说您高傲的语气令人不快，我猜您一定有一副薄唇，不停地蹦出骄傲又刻薄的句子。_

_又及：还没人嘲笑过我施的咒。_

_又又及：麻瓜的书也不该被厌恶。_

回家和在办公室的区别，就只有衣服。

她会喝着同样的茶，抱着同样厚的书，随意挽着同样杂乱的头发，但在家里，她一定会换上舒服的衣服，那是她的 **情趣。**

就回这一次。

随便烫了块火漆，信和猫头鹰一起消失在夜色中。晃荡的旧公寓里，女人双手抱膝坐着，茶水有保暖咒，不会凉，蜡烛是魔法做的，风吹不灭。如果你走在街上，不小心扫了一眼这个屋子。你就知道， **孤单** 到需要回陌生人的信，也不过如此。

许久之后，女人起身，开始撕日历，她没这个习惯，罗恩走后日历就再没动过。不多不少，正好三个月。

* * *

“如果格兰杰知道整个商会你最支持她，表情一定很精彩。”

“我不是支持她，我只是不反对钱，你也看到了，条件真的很丰厚。”琥珀色的液体在杯中打着圈。

“他们也没跟钱过不去，只是跟你过不去。”

“那我就在第十三次会议上看看他们打算怎么跟我过不去。”

_这位夫人_

_（我觉得叫您小姐略显单薄）_

_您真是个麻烦，竟然还有第二封信？_

_说我刻薄之前，您有没有读读您自己写了什么文明大度话？_

_如您所言，书里本该夹着一张有奇怪魔咒的卡片，可我收到的只有一本破书？_

_您还特意强调，您用了高明的保护咒。我说您的咒语一般，实在是已经非常客气了。_

_真的没人嘲笑过您的施咒水平吗？_

_梅林会不会被气活过来？_

_谁说我厌恶麻瓜的书了？_

_（只是不喜欢他们而已）_

_您一向喜欢捕风捉影，妄加揣测吗？_

_您是那种会直接相信别人所有话的人？_

_又或者，您乐于把陌生人当作出气筒？_

_又及：嗯。我很享受指责别人（这点您跟我真是天作之合），如果您能学会不反驳的话。如您一样，我确信我忙碌的双手的确扔了那本书进包裹。_

算术占卜历上，写着万事皆宜。

不知道是卜的谁的运，但一定不是他。他今天诸事不顺。梅林！他凭什么接受她那样的眼神。这次使绊子的还真不是他，商会成员千千万，他不过是其中那个舌头。恶毒的舌头。

她想通过这份草案的心很急切，开出的条件丰厚到都十分动心。厌恶麻瓜是一件事，赚他们的钱就是另一件事了。他自己都不知道他有多擅长把事情分开看，不然，库里的金子都是白来的？

当玩世不恭成为面具，锱铢必较深入骨髓，他都快要以为自己就是那个心狠手辣的弄权者了。

但他，还真不是。

他只是不喜欢再输。

* * *

映入眼帘的是一串问号。

她的生活，还真是， **表里如一** 。

丽塔如果把她的逼问能力用在合适的地方，她会是一个很好的记者。从商会的突然反水，到第十六次听证会的惨败，到第十版草案的更改细节。

那女人比成了精的老麻雀还可恶。轻轻松松地又把话题引到了离婚这事儿上。

关键是她离婚都要有……九个，不，十个月了？甚至昨天她还和哈利罗恩 **谈笑风生** ，聊着著名魁地奇守门员新交的小他得有十岁的女友。怎么老是有人揪住她都不在乎了的过去不放。

这些都还勉强算是客气，毕竟那个女人是丽塔。

“格兰杰小姐，生日快乐，作为这个当下风光无限的时代象征，您对自己全新的人生有什么计划吗？”

“当下而言，我只想全力让这份该死的草案通过。”她只能暗暗咬牙切齿。

_先生_

_拿年龄这件事伤人，可不是什么体面人该做的事。当然，您对体面这个概念无比陌生。_

_我从没说我大度，按您狭隘的脑子，女人多少斤斤计较，小肚鸡肠。不过如果您把我当作个大度的人，我想我不会不介意。我弄丢的不过是一张语焉不详的卡片，您到是手段高明，干脆弄丢了整本书。梅林活过来也不会命长。把一根鸡毛想成凤凰这事我做不出来，我更喜欢看见凤凰再检查下是不是土鸡变的。我哪里敢随便相信人啊，尤其是您这样舌灿莲花的天才。不过，您到是说对了一点，我十分需要个出气筒，但是您怕是还不够这个资格。_

_又及：反驳是人的本能。_

随手充了杯卡布奇诺，赫敏决定给自己松松神，况且桌上的信件已经摞成了小山。

几个月前收到莫名的回信时，她很认真地考虑过要不要给鹰邮局提出申请，过滤一下个人信件。后来一直忙忙碌碌，她就把这事忘到了九霄云外。反驳是本能就算了，什么时候回信也成本能了？

写完最后一个字时，这个问题突然跳进脑子。可她实在没功夫去认真考虑自己做每个决定的动机。人一生那么多大大小小的决定，哪里都能找出为什么。只是到了合适的时间，做了想做的事。

而她现在决定见 **他** 一面。

_马尔福先生_

_请你于一个月后挑个合适的时间，我需要见你。_

_赫•格_

* * *

“德拉科，你为什么不结婚？”又来了。如果他给自己回答的问题做个统计，那这个后边的正字怕是最多。

双眼望向窗外，秋日的阳光不太明媚，勉强还算温暖， 鸽子和枯黄的叶子一起翻飞在风里，湿润的空气里，略带玫瑰的清香。他收回视线，给了提问的人一个玩味的浅笑。

“不是人人都喜欢每天上同一个人。”

“如果你今年是二十一岁。”

“一个三十一岁的男人就不能这么想？”他拉下百叶窗，房间暗了下来，稀稀疏疏的光影从缝隙里落在他的脸上。

“那要看这个男人是谁……，不过，你今天不是约了格兰杰吗？”

“马尔福先生，您对第十一版草案有什么意见吗？”她在 **紧张** 。

这份草案写得很…精彩，无懈可击，他是用了所有的克制和矜持，才咽回去了脱口而出的夸赞。而她在紧张。怕他觉得这不够好。

“马尔福先生？”

他放下了沉甸甸的手稿。看向对面那个目光坚定，却在轻轻颤抖的女人。她双眼下有淡淡的乌青，褐色的瞳孔边上的眼白里布满了血丝，唇片干裂，嘴角微微起着皮。

他当年的死敌之一，这个时代最耀眼的女巫，过得不好。

“格兰杰小姐，有没有人跟你说过，你看起来像屎一样糟糕。”

对面的人显然没预料到会是这句话，准备了很久的各种精彩反驳被堵在嘴边。

“马尔福！你怕还不够资格评判我的人生！”

“嗯，这才是我俩该有的说话方式，格兰杰 **小姐** 。”

_小姐_

_（如果您很介意年龄的话）_

_原来年龄这件事可以伤人，这还是头一次。_

_您怕是不知道，整个巫师界，怕是没有比我更知道什么是体面的人了。女人斤斤计较、小肚鸡肠不算什么，但她们太麻烦了。_

_大度嘛，您还算不上， ~~可爱倒是有那么一点~~ ，但您和天下女人一样，太烦人了。您既然这么在乎街角的垃圾，那我就挤出些宝贵的时间，问问鹰邮局发生了什么，如果这能让您不再缠人的话。_

_只要您觉得合适，鸡毛当成凤凰又如何，我不介意别人发现我原来是个好家伙。如果您觉得我是个土鸡，那么，这么说，I don't give a damn._

_又及：难道做事必须有资格？我想做就做了。_

嗯。他没 **资格** ，这是今天第二次。

* * *

戏无好戏。

她走出歌剧院的时候，街上已经没有什么人了，很罕见地飘着雪花，远近都有轻快的歌声。拉了拉脖子上的围巾，裹紧了棉大衣向小公寓慢慢走去。她不想那么快回家。

她的小公寓一直是她的安乐窝，那里让她舒服。从前与罗恩住在一起的时候，她总觉得不自在，穿什么衣服，吃什么东西，什么东西摆在哪里，她都得动脑子。她知道他不在乎这些，但她在乎。刚搬出来的那几个月，朋友总担心她不习惯，嘘寒问暖，小心翼翼。她却感觉像长出了一口气。

“我怎么想的就怎么说了。不过，我有资格评判你的草案。”

他已经不是曾经那个少年了。

彼时，因为主动的友好被果断地拒绝，他笨拙的记恨了他们七年，因为自己说他贿赂球队，他会竖起满身的刺，用最污秽的话来伤人。

现在的他，把脾气藏在了浅笑薄唇里，把鄙夷和憎恨化成了话语之外的行动。

所以她的草案依旧被他拒绝了。被他， **没有原因** 的拒绝了。

_自大狂_

_人总有感叹时间流逝的时候，这很正常，年龄本身并不伤人，难过的是，大家都太拿年龄当回事了。一遍一遍地提着，就跟催眠一样，直到一提到这个我就想吐。_

_从您对女人的看法，真的很难看出您是个体面人，不是所有女人都一个样子，您只是不够幸运而已。尽管您认真地涂抹了很多次，我还是看到了可爱，看得我这个年纪的人头皮发麻，我猜这不是什么褒义词。鉴于我们马上就能摆脱对方了，我这次决定忽略您的神经错乱。_

_不得不说，我很欣赏您的自负。您没有体验过在乎的幸福，就不要去讽刺我们这些世俗之人挣扎的痛苦。我可不敢耽误您的时间，我会去邮局问下究竟发生了什么。_

_又及：无论如何，我也是个体面人，祝您圣诞快乐！_

她不能拒绝圣诞节的来信。

我想做就做了……，“我怎么想的就怎么说了。”

但有一点没变，他在她面前，从不需要伪装。

那天赫敏睡得出奇的好。大概，那是圣诞节的礼物。

* * *

“你确定不需要换个时间吗？”那双眼睛里看不出情绪，这不常见。

多数女人是花，开一阵子，美一阵子，随后就只剩下衰败和枯萎，只是快慢不同。而面前这个女人，是 **酒** 。用谁的标准来看，她都不是个美人，总是深色的宽大袍子，遮住了原本就平平的身材，眼睛还算明亮，如果她舍得打理一下遮住大半张脸的头发。她的确有一张很好看的嘴，可她太爱咬自己的下唇了。她又在紧张。

这是他第三次认真打量她。当初那个满嘴可笑正义的倔强姑娘，现在已经变成了更倔强的女人。岁月没能打磨掉她的棱角，反而平添了更多锋芒。她也的的确确学会了收敛泛滥的情感和思绪，但显然不是在他面前。

“格兰杰，据我所知，你我都不需要过情人节。与其在酒精和不在乎的人的床上浪费时间，不如做点有意义的事。”

“而且，你比我更在乎那份草案。”

_小可爱_

_（听说这个称呼会让你头皮发麻，我迫不及待）_

_大家都把年龄当回事，那是你还没遇到我。我以前也很看重那些应该看重的东西，什么娶妻生子，什么荣耀家族，你也知道，那滋味难受极了。你该好好练练静心咒，或者闭耳塞听咒。_

_我不讨厌女人，只是她们想要的太多，而且巧的是，我竟然都给的起，她们就把欲望写在脸上，写在眼睛里，一点都不漂亮。_

_更正你一点，我不是没有想过关照一下周围的让的看法，后来我发现，强迫别人怎么做，远比强迫别人怎么想轻松。_

_至于那本书呀。我记得我大概问过了，该死的邮局说什么不知道。_

_又及：我不过圣诞节的。有点骄傲的巫师都不该过这个节日。_

_又又及：情人节快乐。_

那天他和她聊到了很晚，蔚特酒店门口的路灯已经变得格外昏暗。

她走在前面，他静静地跟着，心里盼望着早点到最近的壁炉。看那份过于精细的草案时，他吞下了不少酒。移形换影不是个好主意。

“情人节快乐，马尔福 **先生** 。”

他跨进壁炉、喊出马尔福庄园的那一刻，听到身后有声音传来。转头去看时，只看到了挂着重重叠叠墨绿色幔子的床。

情人节快乐，格兰杰。

* * *

“格兰杰小姐，我确定，我们这里没有您要找的东西。”

走进鹰邮局的那一刻，她开始问自己为什么来。

四月已算春天，温度已经开始一点点升高了，大多数人都脱下了繁复的冬衣，她却依旧穿着最厚的袍子。

三月底时，那份被讨论到半夜的草案终于通过了，甚至都没等她亮出最后的底牌。法律司，情报司，魔法动物保护司……直到商会代表也优雅地签下了名字。

_？？？？_

_这位先生，麻烦以后喝醉酒了千万不要写信。我自认为读书无数，可还从来没有听说过静心咒这条咒语，还有，你会把闭耳塞听咒用在自己身上？好像不太安全。_

_你的话往好听了说，叫潇洒，往难听了说，叫逃避，或者，叫懦弱。责任一直就在那里，并没有给人什么选择。_

_不过还好这本书不是我们的责任，我无心地捡起，却不知怎么又丢了，你也不用再抽时间去邮局，我去过了，什么也没问到。_

_听你的样子，很看不上裹挟欲望和利益的关系。不知道算不算些许安慰，有时感情还不如这些牢靠，而且，就算是纯粹的感情，也有熬不住的那天。兴许这个世界需要点_ **_平衡_ ** _。_

_又及：如果和家人朋友能聚在一起，节日也不只有干巴巴的意义。互道祝福，只是个借口。_

_又又及：你可以称呼我为H_

“恭喜你，格兰杰小姐。”他放下笔后，淡淡地开口，嘴角微扬，勉强算是一个笑容。

她已经不记得自己当时回了他什么，又或者自己只是愣在原地，什么也没说出口。

但她记得自己那一刻，本能反应是想说 **谢谢** 。

就像情人节那天，看着身后一直跟着她走了很远才离开的影子，脱口而出的是情人节快乐。

他是她成功的阻碍。

**她和他** 好像没有必要寒暄。

赫敏手里握着那张信纸，呆呆地看了很久。什么人可以醉到一塌糊涂，还写得出这么好看的字？

* * *

“赞比尼夫人，我不需要一个保姆。”他的视线越过薄薄的请柬，凝固在远处壁炉的火焰里。

“所以你真的打算一个人去格兰杰的庆功会？”

“首先，那是323法案的百日纪念酒会，”浅蓝色的请柬被扔在红木桌子上，空气中留下一缕浅浅的幽香，“其次，带着人去酒会，还有什么乐子？”

“百日？得了吧，德拉科，都是借口，多少场酒会也不能挽救那玩意儿的摇摇欲坠。”潘西眼里的鄙夷突然变得幸灾乐祸。“不过，看着格兰杰去贴大家的冷屁股这件事，我倒是很期待。”

_H小姐_

_对不起，（让我道歉是一件很困难的事）情人节那天我的确喝了不少酒，现在想想，记忆都有些模糊不清了，尤其是写了信这件事。不过，我的酒品还说得过去，希望没有冒犯到您。_

_静心咒啊，说来话长，准确来说，那不是什么成文的咒语，不过是我不想喝助眠剂之后的小发明，和一条大名鼎鼎的不可饶恕咒异曲同工。至于闭耳塞听咒，大概我真的喝了不少火焰威士忌。_

_我在元旦之后也去过邮局，他们说往来只有信件，从没见过书的影子。该死的猫头鹰！不过我记得你说过那书上有魔法，那书自己去找主人了也说不定。_

_平衡。怕是只能是幻想，也就只有最新出台的323法案勉强算是，可是那法案不也折腾了一两年，换了无数稿子才走到这一步？现在这个结果也是让人唏嘘。_

_我是不觉得所谓恰到好处的爱情会发生在我身上，因为这个世界就是这个样子。_

_又及：可以称呼我为M。我不喜欢？？？？_

很仔细地把信装进信封后，他把手边的第二瓶醒酒剂一饮而尽。酒后移形换影真的不是个什么好主意，但他必须 **逃走** 。他不能跟她说抱歉。

如果再待下去，他一定会做出什么让自己后悔的事情。真可笑，她，她的信仰，她的痛苦，都是他看不上的东西。

“少说，多做。”教父对他说的最后一句话，在他吐了十七八次之后飘进耳朵。

那天晚上，他突然发现静心咒也失效了。

* * *

“所以，他妈的，收起你的眼泪，你知道这个世界就是这个鬼样子。”

她很少失态，尤其是在不合适的人面前，尤其是在工作之后。故而三个月过去，她对那次酒会的事，记忆犹新。她没敢答应在酒吧里的生日宴，只是在陋居里切了蛋糕，草草了事。

其实他和潘西、布雷斯究竟聊了些什么，怎么骂她的，怎么嘲讽她的，她都不记得了。他离开前低声吼出的这句话却一直在耳边。

这个世界就是这个样子吗？

_M先生_

_apology accepted.如果能不加后半句的话，也许会更真诚。你酒后确实不会骂人，只是比你平常_ **_可爱_ ** _一些。_

_你是我所知第二个可以自创魔咒的人，真希望有一天可以见识一下。希望你的魔咒用起来安全，毕竟来源于黑魔法。你需要经常喝助眠剂？我有段时间经常失眠，自己配了许多小药剂，比助眠剂有用多了。_

_我们现在只能寄希望于书本已经找到了主人。_

_323法案的出发点是好的，却没想到会触及那么多方的利益，大家都知道不能故步自封，可每个人都想趁机敲一笔，才肯罢休。也不知道这样可笑的平衡能维持多久，希望一切努力不要白费。_

_又及：爱情没有恰到好处，只有反复磨合，互相成全，其他事情也一样。只不过大多数人熬不过磨合那一步，我也是。_

钱算什么？血统算什么？地位算什么？

如果在之前问她这个问题，她一定会不屑地笑笑。一直觉得草案通过会是结束，却没想到一切麻烦才刚刚开始。

成年人要学的东西很多，接受现实就是其中之一。她兢兢业业才有的法案，不是摆在玻璃柜子里供人欣赏的，她想落到实处。而这一切都需要钱，很多很多的 **钱** 。

钱在哪里？好问题。

“所以，他妈的，收起你的眼泪，你知道这个世界就是这个鬼样子。”

但不向现实屈服，这是你需要学的第二件事。

* * *

今天的听证会格外的长。

“他们是打定主意不让主席安心过圣诞节了。”布雷斯看到商会的新 **意见** 时，叹的气也格外的长。

“怎么，开始同情格兰杰小姐了？”他扬起眉毛，略微不耐烦，明明他才是那个要把这份报告读一遍的人。

“咦，你说她可怜就行，我就不行？”

“只是正好看到了赞比尼夫人的几条条款，觉得她丈夫的话奇怪而已。”

“潘西是潘西，我是我。”

“你是你，我是我。”

_H小姐_

_如果你足够了解我的话，就知道单是道歉这个举动就足够真诚，也就不会用可爱形容我（一般情况下我听到的都是可恶、可恨、可怕）。_

_我也是我知道第二个可以自创魔咒的人，虽然我不及另一个人半分厉害，但至少可以保证我的咒语十分安全（你也体会过失眠的痛苦，人在绝望时的反击很吓人的），魔法本无黑白，有错的是巫师。和你一样，我也喜欢研究些小药剂打发时间，只不过助眠药剂太无聊了，我喜欢做些更有趣的。我会再想想办法的，有关那本书。_

_人本就贪得无厌，对错之外，见到足够的诱惑，才舍得下注。 像我这样的人，突然真心无求一次，还会被误会。人之常情而已。_

_我也希望323法案可以走得长远一些。_

_又及：有些东西太过耀眼了，我不敢奢望。譬如朋友，譬如光明，譬如爱情。所以也无所谓拥有还是失去。_

我是我，所以我的话不该被相信。

所以我就值得被怀疑。

* * *

“这个地方，措辞稍微宽松一些，就跟…画大饼一样。这里，其实他们不过是想留些自主权，不妨碍你的大计划，你可以以此为交换，敲一笔，细节你懂……，还有……”

……“你不会比我更会对付他们， **我帮你** 。”……

所以他只是单纯想帮她？不求回报的那种？

“马尔福。”她开口打断。

“你…”你为什么要帮我，“…情人节快乐。”

她紧盯着那双浅灰色的眼睛。瞳色变深，瞳孔缩小，措手不及，震惊，疑惑，犹豫。

**犹豫** ？

“格兰杰小姐，如果你少操心一些有的没的，也许你该死的法案会实施的更顺利。”

_M先生_

_我们怕是和情人节有什么奇怪的缘分。anyway，情人节快乐。没有人应该被无端用可恶、可恨、可怕来形容。_

_如果有机会，真的希望可以亲自评判一下静心咒的功效，trust me，我有这个底气和资格。说实话，我一开始很讨厌魔药学，我算是个完美主义者，容不得半点差错。魔药制作就像是走该死的独木桥，不管我多么小心翼翼，每一步都步步惊心。喜欢上做魔药是很多年之后的事情了。喜欢魔药的人都该有个类似…实验室的地方吧，我想在公寓里用无痕伸缩咒做一个已经好久了。_

_你究竟是个什么样的人啊？_

_真心会被人踩在脚底狠狠质疑，害怕光明，害怕责任，害怕牵绊……_

_或许只是长不大。_

_又及：再一次，情人节快乐。_

我们怕是真的和情人节有什么奇怪的缘分。只是，我们不是情人。

与上一年不同的是，她和他这次没敢叫酒，还有，移形换影前微不可闻的一句， **你也是** 。

* * *

他提出帮她，不是一个细细考虑过的决定。

圣诞后的第一次例会，他该死的把那个人的信忘在了会议厅，走出大楼之后才想起来。

她一个人在空空的会场，正襟危坐，就好像会议不是刚刚结束，而是马上要开始。不过，她的眼睛出卖了她。他又一次看见她哭。等她意识到门口有人时，他的双脚已经微微发麻。

她那时已经不再呜咽了，只是眼睛里还泛着泪花，平生第一次，她没有努力又徒劳地一看见他就藏起情绪。

_H小姐_

_情人节算不上什么值得一贺的节日。_

_还没有我之外的人看到过静心咒呢。你有没有想过，我可能就是可恶，可恨，又可怕呢？_

_我是个什么样的人呢？还从来没有人费心探寻过，甚至我自己都没有。_

_人为什么要长大呢？小时候，世界只有黑和白，可以为一颗糖高兴半天，也可以为些鸡毛蒜皮怒上一场。而现在，所以东西都变成了深浅不一的灰色。_

_我也不知道自己为什么喜欢魔药。你说的没错，魔药是完美主义者玩不起的游戏，但它不会辜负你，只要你小心翼翼地去做，耐心细致的完成每一步，就能看到更好的结果。_

_听起来，你的公寓不大，如果有机会，希望你能来我的实验室看看，足足有霍格沃兹地窖那么大，够你玩上一天一夜了。_

_又及：我竟然，开始期待你的回信。_

“格兰杰，第二次了，你还真爱哭。你不会比我更会对付他们， **我帮你** 。”

他脱口而出。心里好的有什么被重重抬起，又轻轻放下。

* * *

她还是问了出来。那天他们一起走出赞比尼庄园，他在抱怨着潘西的刀子嘴豆腐心。什么时候，他是可以跟她抱怨日常琐事，家长里短的人了？

夕阳是浅紫色，有点像刚泡上蓝莓的气泡酒，吹来的风里，有淡淡地薰衣草香，他们的影子在斜前方，被拉得很长很长。

“赫敏，你不了解我。”

“你没给我机会了解你。”她只是习惯性的反驳，而后才意识到他头一次喊了自己的名字，满是惊愕。

“两个情人节， **十六次约会** ，看来，我们对机会的理解不太一样。”

_M先生_

_自创魔咒，豪华魔药实验室，Let's call it a date！！！_

_我们是什么样的人，是由过去决定的。未来只在乎我们想成为什么样的人。也许，只是世界还不习惯你用真心待它？_

_有个人跟我说过，世界就是这个样子。但我们自己是什么样子，得由我们决定。解开误会最好的办法，是让误会成为现实。_

_你也毕业于霍格沃兹吗？（严格意义上来说，我没有毕业。）不过这不奇怪，英国巫师多数都是霍格沃兹毕业的。_

_希望未来会像魔药一样不负所望。_

_又及：_ **_我也是_ ** _。_

“Enlighten me then，Draco.”

她只是习惯性的反驳。

果不其然，斜前方那个影子微微一颤。

她心满意足。

* * *

他承认自己的调皮。但他只是被太过好看的天空和甜甜的空气迷了心神。

“马尔福，你没有理由这么帮我。”

他开始又一次打量她，糟糕的她，绝望的她，触底反弹的她，筋疲力尽的她，如释重负的她。

但她一直那么 **耀眼** ，他突然想伸出手摸摸她的脸，或是揉揉她耳边松散的发髻，或是拉起那双还带着淡蓝色墨水的手。

“赫敏，你不了解我。”

_H小姐_

_随时欢迎你来！我会备上最好的火焰威士忌。_

_严格意义上说，我也没从霍格沃兹毕业。你是哪个学院的？我们不会见过吧？_

_这么久以来，我第一次开始期待未来。这有一半，不，四分之一，归功于你。_

_很感谢。_

_又及：_ **_我想见你_ ** _。有些感谢，必须当面说。_

人不能太得意。

她听到自己喊她名字的时候是什么感觉？和自己听见Draco从她双唇自然地吐出时，是不是一样？

他再一次，从她身边仓皇而 **逃** 。

他猜，她一定笑地很得意。

* * *

他的信一直不算频繁，但从未中断，总是能在意想不到，却最需要的时候到来。难道是她要参观他实验室的想法，把他吓跑了？是他先在信里炫耀他的实验室和霍格沃兹地窖一般大的。

而她偏偏是个死缠烂打的人。

在喝光了一整瓶火焰威士忌之后，从书桌底层的抽屉里，将七封平平整整的信塞进手袋，她决定去教训一下那个突然不回信的混蛋。

“查令十字路84号！”

今天是她的生日。听人说，格兰杰从不庆祝生日，尤其是丽塔那个不知好歹的女人公然在采访中讽刺她年纪大之后。他昨天例会的邀请，并没得到她的只言片语。也是，不庆祝是一回事，在生日还要和他一起工作是另一回事。

他重读了一遍H的信，突如其来的烦躁和酒精的作用加在一起。让他抓着字迹温柔可爱的信纸走到壁炉前。

两团绿色的火焰，同时升起。

她之前对这个地方有过很多幻想，但书店绝对不是其中之一。借着窗外的月光，她小心翼翼地走到前台，书店不算太大，她却走了很久。

在脚步停下的那一刻，她愣在当场。

“lumos，”面前的书架差点撞进脸里，还好他没有再多喝一瓶酒。她是开书店的？

怪不得对捡到的书那么执着。

他走过一排排书架，魔杖尖端的光下，一些他完全不熟悉的书名映入眼帘，都是麻瓜的书，他无奈地皱起眉头。

“谁？”

“怎么是你？！”

“我……”

“女士优先，你先说。”他大方谦让。

“我来这里找人。”她如实相告。

“巧了……，你手里的书是谁的？！”她来不及开口，书就被他一把夺去，一张卡片掉在地上。

她弯腰捡起卡片，心里为他多年不见的鲁莽疑惑。而另一个入侵者已经开始急忙地翻着书，似乎是想找出什么。

“这书是你的？我曾经捡到过这本书，还尝试寄给主人过，不过又——”她用无声咒也点亮魔杖，看清借书卡上的名字后，颤着声音念出来。

“Draco•Malfoy and Hermione……•Granger”

左侧名字龙飞凤舞，右侧温柔可爱，整齐地排在卡片新添的一行。

对面那个人就在此时把翻在特定页数的书递给她。

“M是指马尔福……”她抬头，他此刻近在咫尺的。她的声音不大，却在只有两个人的书店里，回声阵阵。

“H是指赫敏……”他拿过她手里的卡片，细细地查看，两人再没出声。

许久之后，他微不可闻的笑了，在漆黑一片的公寓里，显得格格不入。

她把问号写在脸上。

“生日快乐，格兰杰小姐，如果，你还好奇我是个什么样的人，如果，你还想看我的静心咒，如果，你还想知道，我为什么帮你。”

“how about having a 17th date?”

她盯着那双浅灰色的眼睛看了很久。

“Ask me again in a week and send me a proper letter.”

* * *

六年后，

查令十字街84号。

“我很想知道，为什么永远都是在第十六封信的时候触发。”女人转身看向身后正在把书一一归位的男人，轻轻揉了揉自己微酸的手指，把认真抄下的信放进信封。

“不止如此，永远都是收信的人想见寄信的人。”男人翻好最后一本书，端着两杯咖啡走到女人身边。

“不过这么多年，往来信件无数，也就只有不几个人，有勇气来一探究竟。”

女人叹了口气，接过煮好的咖啡，正打算一口吞下时，却看见一直深棕色的猫头鹰带着一封信飞进窗户。

男人打开墨绿色的信封后，表情不停地变换着。

“海莲，这还是头一次。”

_HH &FPD_

_我记得你们的名字在借书卡的最上方。_

_谢谢你们。_

_H•M_

* * *

“今天生日，特意给你请了假，不好好放松，跑书房来干嘛？”他语气里略带嗔怪。

“我在想，幸好他们会把信抄一遍。不然，我会认出你的字。”她笑着把那十五封信收好。“那样，我就会错过你。”

“不，你不会。”他十分坚定，在她额头上落下轻轻一吻。

“你说，你写了第十六封信的，今年，还是不肯告诉我信的内容吗。”她把信收进盒子，拿出一张干净地信纸，写下了那个熟悉的地址。

他摇摇头，随后又突然改变了主意。

“Ask me again in an hour after you finish that letter.”

FIN♥

**Author's Note:**

> 借查令十字街84号书梗。  
> 你总是更容易对陌生人吐露心声，因为不用对自己说过的话负责。  
> 不过信件往来只到了决定date的时候。  
> 因为理解和依赖是在一笔一划上建立的，而感情是在相处里。


End file.
